If Only I Knew
by RockOnBaybeh
Summary: Randy &Kelly are best friends. But they've also date before. Kelly broke it off as she thinks that they're better off as best friends. Randy left her in Jacksonville and stays at St Louise. She suffers a lot, but will she forgive him?
1. The Day They Met Again

_That blondie is so hot_, Randy thought. Wait a minute. Is that,

"Kelly?"

That girl turn around with a smile on her face.

"Do I know you?"

She asked while looking at Randy. She've heard a lot about him from her fellow divas, Melina, Mickie James and others. Kelly is a new diva in the roster so she only talk to some of the superstars there but the divas, she have talked to almost everyone.

"I think we've met before."

Randy continue.

"Really? When is it?"

"Are you Kelly from First Coast High School?"

"Yeah, I am. How do you know?"

He immediately hug her tightly. Kelly try to push him away till he finally let go of her.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Kels, I'm Randy! Randal Keith Orton, remember?"

"Oh great, now another hug."

She laugh and hug her long time ex-boyfriend but now, he's just her best friend. He break the hug soon after.

"How are you? You look much more beautiful."

"Ha ha. I'm fine and I look beautiful? You've gotta be kidding."

"No! I'm serious."

"Oh come on, I'm still the pampered Kelly alright? Ha ha."

"Same old Kelly. I miss you."

"I'm so not repeating myself and yeah, I miss you too."

Randy takes Kelly's hand and hold it gently.

"I still miss your touch."

"Your laugh."

"Your eyes."

"Your hand."

"Your giggles."

"Your shouts."

"Kelly?"

"Yeah Randy."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"I don't know. But if possible, forever. I never want to be separated from you ever again."

"Me too Kels. I've missed you enough."

Randy pull her into his arms for another hug and she hug him back gratefully. Seconds later, Kelly's theme song is played on the P.A system and she broke the hug.

"I'll see you later. Bye."

She kissed his cheek before heading to the ring.


	2. The New Diva On Raw

"And here comes our new diva in the Raw roster, Kelly Kelly!"

Stephanie stand in the ring with his brother Shane to welcome the youngest diva to Raw. Kelly smiled and shake the hands of the both McMahons siblings. She grab a mic from Lilian and walk back in front of the siblings.

"Hello people of UK!"

And the crowd cheered.

"As I am the newly drafted diva here, some of you may not know me, I'm Kelly Kelly."

"So Kelly, to make you feel welcome, you're having a match tonight against Layla."

Shane tell her. She smile widely as she really wants to kick Layla's butt since she got drafted to Raw.

"With pleasure."

She replied and pass the mic to Stephanie. Layla's music hit the P.A system and the siblings left. Kelly stretch herself to get ready for the match. The bell ring and the match starts.

"Down!"

She do a leg drop bulldog on Layla and pins her. She won her first match on Raw. Kelly make her way backstage with a smile, still on her face after her victory. She saw Melina, Candice and Mickie already waiting for her. She hugged them three tightly and let go of them.

"Congrats Kels. You finally made it to Raw!"

"Yeah, it's going to be great with you here."

"At least I have somebody accompanying me when no one's around."

Kelly smile at them and they walk back to their locker room. They passed by John Cena and Kelly turn back to look at him once again just to see him looking at her too.

"Who's that?"

She pointed to him when he already turn away.

"That one?"

Melina asked her. She nodded and Candice tell her.

"Oh, that's John Cena. One of the hottest guy around here."

"I can see that."

"You surely do."

They got into the diva's locker room and saw the twins sitting there doing each other's hair. Brie waved to them while Nikki hug Kelly.

"Great match!"

"Yeah, you kicked that girl's ass!"

"Ha ha. Nice."

The twins told her. Kelly smile and sit on the bench.

"Thanks girls. I appreciate it a lot. And welcome to Raw too!"

"Thanks!"

They said together. Kelly let out a giggle and look at her other three friends.

"Anyway, how many hotties do we have here?"

Kelly asked and it makes each of them to look at each other.


	3. Future Diva's Champion

"Carlito!"

Nikki exclaimed.

"Primo!"

Brie screamed.

"Cody Rhodes?"

Mickie say it like a question and everyone turns to look at her.

"Miz look good."

Candice commented. Lastly, they turn to Melina. Sitting, staring into space. They give each other a smirk and shouted Melina's name as loud as possible.

"Guys, you don't need to shout!"

Melina shouted back. They all laughed except for Kelly, pausing her laughters.

"You were dreaming Mel! Ha ha!"

Kelly join her friends laughing.

"Anyway, who's hot on the roster to you?"

Candice ask her, pushing her shoulder. Melina just shrug.

"I don't know."

"There's gotta be somebody."

"Or someone!"

The Bellas commented.

"At least I have a friend with me."

Kelly said and hug Melina. They both smiled and Maryse walk in.

"Are you the new diva?"

"Yes I am."

"Maryse, the divas champion."

She smile proudly as she held out her hand to shake. Kelly take it and shake her hand.

"Kelly Kelly. But you can just call me Kelly."

"Nice name."

"Yours too. Are you French?"

"Absolutely yes."

"Wow, that's frenchy. I like your belt there."

Kelly pointed out to the belt on her shoulder.

"Trying to keep it for a really long time. Since nobody can beat the sexiest of the sexiest."

"Oh really?"

"I bet on it."

"Let's just see if me, Kelly Kelly the newest and youngest diva on Raw, can beat you."

Kelly give Maryse her sweetest smile and Maryse give up her extreme proud smile.

"Next week on Raw."

"It's going to be a newsflash."

"It is."

The other divas watch the whole introduction and them getting to know each other is really a bad idea. Maryse shouldn't have walk in the room. But now, she already walk out and a knock is heard from the door.

"I'll get it."

Melina volunteered. She come right back and look at Kelly.

"Shane wants to see you in his office right away."

"What do you think he wants?"

"No idea."

All of them shook their heads in confusion. Kelly sigh and walk to his office at the minute. She knock on the door and heard Shane's voice, allowing her to come in. She went inside and close the door lightly.

"You called for me?"

"Yes Kelly. Have a seat."

She get her seat in front of Shane. The diva stare into space for a second. The room is absolutely silent. She then quits on her thoughts and listen to what Shane have to say.

"Anything to discuss about?"

"Yes. Your match against Maryse next week. Divas championship."

"What? Are you serious? How did,"

"I overheard you challenged Maryse for the belt. And you sound pretty convincing that you're going to be the next divas champion."

"Are you sure about this? I mean it's kinda early."

"You're new and young here. And you really earn it."

"Thanks Shane. I owe you big time."

"You don't owe me anything. Your thanks is enough."

"Thanks again."

She hug Shane and walk out brightly. She don't even notice that Randy is behind her, following her every step.

"Kels!"

"Argh!"

She turn around, shocked. She then hit Randy that's laughing his head off.

"Randy! You shocked me."

"Sorry."

"Never mind. Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Going off soon. What about you?"

"I don't know."

"How about a bite at the diner?"

Kelly think for a while and look at Randy.

"How long haven't I meet you?"

"I guess that's a yes?"

"Totally. I'll catch you later."

"I'll fetch you up."

"Great."


	4. Best Friends

She walk quickly back to the locker room and Randy smile. John Cena came up to his best friend and pat his back.

"Hey man!"

"Randy, you know her?"

"Kelly? Yeah, of course."

"How?"

"We use to be best friends during high school."

"Cool. So, you're heading back to the hotel?"

"Narh. I'm grabbing a bite with Kelly."

"Oh, I better get going."

"Where to?"

"Hotel."

"Later John!"

"Later!"

Randy walk to his locker room and get dress to head back to the hotel after grabbing a bite with Kelly. He sits down for a minute and thought about their high school times and the memories of them going out. Cody then walk in without knocking on the door. Randy then quickly packing his things and going off when Cody stop him.

"Where're you heading?"

"Diner?"

"Alone? You're usually with me and Ted."

"I'm with a friend. I got to go now. Later."

"Later."

Randy then walk out quickly to the divas locker room. He stand in front of it and the door is suddenly open by Kelly. She smile and he grin.

"You're on time."

"Right, I'm just a second late."

"Ha ha. But still on time."

"Ha ha. Not like old times."

"Yeah."

"Let's go. I'm starving."

"Me too."

They chatted till in the diner. Talking about their old times and their time together.

"Hey hey, remember when it's your sweet sixteen?"

"Oh no no no! I would never forget that, Amber fell in my pool! And she's soaking hot! Ha ha."

"And it's the day that we,"

"Randy, it's. Let's just forget about it."

"If you say so."


	5. The Past With You

He give Kelly a weak smile and continue eating. They finished their food and head back to the hotel. They have not been talking since Randy almost talk about their first kiss. They got into the lobby and get into the lift. Kelly pressed the 27th floor and look at Randy.

"Same floor."

Kelly nodded and stand beside him. They step out of the lift and turn to face each other.

"Kels?"

"Um, yeah?"

"I wanna say sorry for you know, talking about that stuffs."

"No, it's fine. It's just that I don't want you to remember the past that I did to you."

"Kels, it's not your fault."

"Look, I've gotta go now. Goodnight."

Kelly give a peck on Randy's cheek and walk away.

"Can I walk you to your room?"

Randy suddenly offered. Kelly twisted her back and smile to him and nodded. Randy quickly walk beside her and follow her, sending her back to her room. They reach in front of her room.

"I guess I'll just wish you a goodnight then."

"Yeah. Nights Randy."

She smile sweetly at him and turn to close the door but Randy hold it.

"Kelly,"

"Yeah?"

He then kissed Kelly's cheek and walk away. Kelly bit her bottom lip and close the door behind her and bump into bed.

"He's still not over it yet. What about me?"

She keep on asking herself. Kelly decided to have a bath and got into her cami and shorts. She put on her night time cream and off the lights before getting to bed.

"Who's that?!"

Kelly shout to the person at the door.

"Randy, open up!"

She heard Randy's voice and got up. She yawn and open the door.

"You're not ready yet?"

"Ready for what?"

"Breakfast, of course."

"Oh, I just got up. Sorry."

She yawn again and close her mouth this time. Randy chuckled and throw her towel in her face.

"Hey!"

"Ha ha! Go get your bath sleepyhead!"

"Fine, I will!"

She stomp into the bathroom and Randy laughed. He watch the TV while waiting for Kelly to get ready. Kelly got out of the bathroom with only the towel covering her body.

"Ah! Randy! Why are you still here?!"

Kelly shouted which make Randy shocked and stand up. She then quickly run into the bathroom back.

"I'm waiting for you."

"Gosh, why don't you tell! Now help me get my clothes!"

"What clothes?"

"Any clothes! Appropriate ones."

"Cool, wait up."

He pick out a basic cami with a short jeans skirt. He passed it to her including her matching bra and panties.

"Thanks."

Kelly shouted from the toilet. Randy just grin and sit back down on the bed. She then got out from the bathroom. Kelly combed her hair and grab her white string sandal.

"Let's go."

"Wait."

"What do you mean 'wait'?"

Randy walk over to Kelly and hug her. Kelly hug back with a confuse face.

"What's this for?"

"We always do that, every morning during high school. Remember?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Randy raise an eyebrow to Kelly and she laughs.

"I'm sorry alright? It's just been so long."

"It's fine. I'm just joking anyway."

He laugh along and drive to the restaurant with Kelly beside him. While having their breakfast, John come along and joins them for breakfast.

"Hey, I'm John. John Cena."

"Kelly."

She smile to him and continue with her meal.

"Guys, wait up. I have to go to the mens."

"Sure."

They both answered at the same time. Randy walk away and they turn to face each other.

"You're from Jacksonville right?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Oh. So, how did you land up here?"

"My friends introduce me to Shane and Stephanie and they see my potential and now, I'm here."

She smile brightly to him and he chuckles.

"What? Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Really?"

"You're with Randy?"

"No, we're just best friends."

"I see. Anyway, you were awesome last night."

"In my match?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"And Randy told me that you're going for the divas championship. True or false?"

"True. I challenge Maryse last night."

"That's brave and nice."

"It was suppose to be an introduction but it turns out badly."

"The belt thing?"

"Yup."

She laughs a little and Randy come back he sits down on his seat and continue eating.

"So what did I miss?"

John and Kelly look at each other and smile.

"Nothing."

John answer him and get up.

"I guess I better get going now."

"Where to?"

Kelly asked innocently, holding onto his wrist stopping him from continue walking, before he answer her.

"Gym. I need a work out."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Randy do his handshake with John and he walk away. Randy then look at his best friend who is watching his other best friend, John, walking away.


	6. It's A Secret

"Earth to Kelly!"

She is still ignoring him. But it's not call ignore, it's call dreaming. He roll his eyes and slap her gently.

"Ow! What's that for?"

"Watching Cena all the way?"

"So?"

"Kels?"

"What?"

"Spill it."

"You want some of this?"

She hand up her orange juice.

"You're trying to be funny aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. Plus, I don't even know what you're talking about."

"You like him don't you?"

Kelly immediately drop her fork and spoon, with her mouth open, staring at Randy.

"How did you know?"

She managed to say, slowly.

"You look at him in a kind of way and you grab his hand when he's leaving."

"Randy, does it look that obvious?"

"No, unless he's hearing this conversation."

"Or you telling it to him."

Kelly mocked and stare at Randy, sternly.

"I would but you're my best friend so, let's just keep it shut."

"I love you."

"I love you too Kelly."

"In a best friend way of course, nothing more."

"Yeah sure. Nothing more."

Randy sigh and fake a smile. _Easy for you to say. If only you know how much it hurts inside, _Randy thought for a moment. Kelly finish up her orange juice and wait for Randy to finish his.

"Done already?"

Kelly whined.

"Yeah. Let's go."

He wipe his mouth with a napkin and put it back on the table before leaving. He hold Kelly's hand and walk to his car and make their way back to the hotel.

"Randy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Is John still single?"

"I don't know."

"Try to ask him for me can?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're like my effing bestest best friend?"

"What about a kiss?"

"Cheek."

"Great."

Kelly kiss his cheek and got back to her seat.

"Enough?"

"Yup. I'll beep you as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, you call me babe?"

"Yeah. Why can't I?"

"It sounds so together. Randy, you know I'm over it already right?"

"If you're still into me, you'll not be in love with John right now."

"I'll try to find a girl for you okay?"

"Whatever you like Kels."

_Like I will ever get over it_, Randy say in his mind. Kelly hug Randy's arm and smile happily. They reach the hotel any minute soon. Kelly saw Melina and Mickie at the lobby and walk to them, leaving Randy.

"Hey guys. Where're you going?"

"Nowhere."

Melina answered. Mickie just stare at Kelly.

"You're with Randy?"

"No I'm not."

"Why not?! You guys do make a cute couple together."

"Mickie, I don't want to re-do the past."

"You will, soon."

"With him, no."

"And never."

Kelly continue before Mickie say another word. Mickie roll her eyes and turn to Melina who is smiling, almost laughing.

"Mick, this girl definitely need to have a heart check."

"What's a heart check Mel?"

Kelly ask Melina while Mickie giggles. Melina hold her laugh and shook her head.

"Hey, your Randy's coming."

"Yeah. We better get going now."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mickie and Melina wave to Kelly and walk away. They left Kelly without letting her to say a word to them. Not even a goodbye._ Great job_, she thought. She then turn to her side and her way is block by Randy's body.

"Where're you going now?"

"Nowhere Randy. I'm just heading back to my room."

"Fine."

Kelly walk away and got to her room.

Randy decide to join Cena for a work out and head to the gym. He saw John doing the weighting and walk over to him. Beside the weighting is a treadmill and he got on it.

"Hey John."

"Ran, I thought you're with Kelly."

"She went back to the hotel."

"Avoiding you? Ha ha."

"Not so."

"How could she not? You're, you know, a lady thriller. Ha ha."

"You see we're best friends since high school."

"But then you go separate ways and meet again here."

John interrupted and Randy stare at him.

"So? We've even go out before but things just don't work out for her."

"Oh, because you're a lady thriller?"

"No! For her, she only sees me like a best friend. Nothing more. That's it."

Randy finish his explanation and the place get quiet.

"But you still like her don't you?"

John ask him, without notice. Randy let out a breath before answering him.

"Narh. I also thinks that she's a great best friend. Nothing else."

"Really?"

John ask with his eyebrow up looking at Randy.

"Fine, I'm still into her but,"

"But what?"

He stop running and sit down on the bench.

"But what Ran?"

John ask him again, hitting his shoulder.

"She likes someone else, man."

"Why don't you just tell her that you're still into her?"

"Because it will be weird because she already tell me that she like someone else."

"Just try to make her see it."

"No, I just have to move on."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah."

"Does she tell you who she likes?"

"Yeah."

"Who is it?"

"Someone I know. Sorry man, I can't tell."

"It's fine. You're her best friend anyway."

"Yeah."

They then quit talking and continue with their work out.

Kelly is lying on her bed, reading her book. She is not even close to finishing her chapter when someone knocks on her door. She roll her eyes.

"Who's that?"

"Mickie, Mel and Candi."

She smile immediately and open the door.

"Hey guys."

"Kel, what's with you?"

"Nothing Mick."

She lie.

"Don't lie."

Candice say in a mysterious voice.

"I'm so not,"

"Lying? You so are."

Melina interrupted and join Mickie and Candice on another bed. Kelly close the door and sit on her bed again.

"Now, spill it!"

Candice exclaimed.

"Yeah Kels. Rather than it bothers your mind."

Melina said and Kelly turn to face her.

"Okay, I'll tell."

"Slowly."

She continue before anybody can say a word out of their mouth.

"Now, talk."

Mickie said and everyone sit down at her bed. They look at her with different expressions, so-called can't wait for her to tell on what have been in her mind.

"I kinda like this guy."


	7. I'm Over It And So Are You

They quickly smile as she continue.

"Well, he's in WWE too but he doesn't know that I like him."

"Who is he!?"

Mickie exclaim before she could continue. Melina and Candice then hit her hand as they really want to hear Kelly first.

"It's,"

Kelly stop as Mickie's phone interrupted their talk. Mickie quickly pick up her call and walk to the door.

"Sorry. I gotta go now."

"It's fine."

Kelly and Candice comment.

"Where to?"

Melina ask before she could walk out.

"Somewhere."

Melina shrug and the door is close again.

"So, who is it?"

Candice ask Kelly while pulling her hand.

"Let's just continue when Mickie's with us okay?"

"Even if Mickie's here and you're still not ready to tell us, it's fine."

"Yeah, we really don't want you to regret telling us the secret."

Candice added after Melina. Kelly smile to them and give them a group hug.

"I love you guys."

"I know."

Melina and Candice said after her. They spend the afternoon together watching movies and chatting about boys.

Randy walk back to his hotel room to put his bag. John left to meet his girl. He immediately lay his body down on bed after he close the door.

"What is she doing now?"

He ask himself and search for his phone. He went to his contacts and call Kelly.

"Kels."

"Hey Randy."

"What are you doing now?"

"Just hanging out with Mel and Candi. You?"

"Alone, bored in my room."

"Oh. Where were you just now?"

"Gym. Working out with John."

"Okay. You have your lunch already?"

"Yeah, I'm done with that."

"I guess I better go now. They're calling me."

"Meet you for dinner later?"

"Eight, don't be late."

She hung up without even letting Randy say anything. Randy sigh and put his phone beside him. He then get up and take his shower.

"Randy called you Kels?"

Candice ask.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, so did he tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"I don't know, about his feelings, maybe."

Kelly laughs and look at Melina who is flipping thought a magazine.

"Mel?"

"I'm innocent Kels so leave me alone."

Kelly then turn to Candice who is still waiting for her answer.

"He's over it already."

Kelly said and shrug. Candice then open her mouth and slap Kelly with a pillow to her head.

"Ow! And that's for?"

"Being an idiot! He still loves you."

"How do you know?"

"He's not been dating and always tense up in this business. He just hang with chicks but he still loves you."

"But Candi, I only treat him as a best friend, nothing more."

"You're so changing that word, sooner or later."

Kelly just sigh and continue to watch the tv.

Randy is making his way to Kelly's room as they're going out for dinner, together. But sadly, it's not a date. He knock on her door and seconds later, a beautiful young blonde stands in front of his eyes.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks Ran. I appreciate that."

"Anyway, can you get me a better nickname? Ran, is taken."

"By who? Your girlfriend?"

"No. John call me that! And the other guys too."

"Okay fine, I'll call you,"

"Babe?"

"Babe, it is. Come on let's go!"

She shut her door and pull Randy into the lift. They got out on the first level and head to the restaurant. A waiter finds a seat for the both of them and they get seated. After ordering their food, Randy begin a talk with Kelly.

"So, what do you and the girls do just now?"

"Read magazines, manicure, share secrets and watch tv."

"Okay, that's bored."

"I know. But still I really love spending time with them."

"What about me spending time at your room tonight?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, just a sleepover won't hurt right?"

"Thoughtfully for me, no."

"Great. Then I'll just need to grab somethings first in my room."

"Okay."

Kelly smile to him and their food come. They finish up their food and walk out of the restaurant.

"Kels, do you want to take a walk first at the park?"

"Sure, it's a cold night anyway."

She shrug and walk beside her best friend through the night in the park.

"So, you asked John yet?"

He think of what to answer. Kelly roll her eyes and smack Randy's back, which eventually make him come back to live.

"Do you hear me?"

"Yeah and I forgot to ask him. Sorry."

"It's fine. You can do it any other times anyway."

Kelly shrug again and try to fake a smile.

"Kels, if you're disappointed then it's fine. You don't have to fake a smile, cause' it's not really helping."

"Sorry. I just can't stop thinking of him. His face is running through my mind every second."

"You really like him huh?"

"Yeah. I think so."

Randy keep quiet and Kelly stop walking.

"Are you still with the past Ran?"

"No. I'm cool with that. Anyway I kind of like this girl too. She's well you know, hot."

Kelly can't help it but feel a little of jealously inside of her.

"Who is it?"

She ask trying to smile.

"You probably don't know her."

"Just tell me her name, it won't hurt you right?"

"Alright, her name is Sam."

_Oh great, Samantha, _Kelly said in her heart. She hates that girl. Samantha is the one who steal all of her friends during elementary school. A kind of idiot she can be. Now, it's Kelly's turn to keep quiet.

"Kel!"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Why are you so quiet? I thought you enjoy night walks."

"It's just too cold."

"Here, wear this."

Randy take out his jacket and cover Kelly's body with it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, let's go to the pond there. Maybe it's a wishing pond."

"Yeah sure. It makes wishes come true."

Randy said sarcastically and Kelly instantly hit his hand.

"I believe in it."

"Well I don't."

"Crap Randy, just try to believe in it will you?"

"Nope."

Randy shook his head and Kelly pull him to the pond. They spent hours there till midnight. Kelly is now letting her head rest on Randy's shoulder while sitting on a bench.


	8. Tensed

"Kels?"

"Yeah Ran?"

"What do you wish for just now?"

"John's still single?"

Kelly lied. She have never wish that. She wishes that Randy and Samantha is nothing else but enemies.

"Oh."

"What about you Ran?"

"Sam thinks that I'm hot too."

Randy lied too. He only have one wish in his mind and it doesn't include Sam. It's only between him and Kelly. He wishes that Kelly would fall back in love with him and they can be together again.

"Since when do you like her?"

"First sight."

"Love at the first sight? I never believe in that."

"I never believe in wishing wells. Or ponds either."

"Randy, just don't judge a book by it's cover."

"You sound pretty tense. You all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

_I'm not all right! You and Samantha? A couple, so imperfect. You're just not made for her Randy. You're just not for her, _Kelly shout to herself in her mind. She can't believe that's she's actually jealous of Randy dating Sam.

"Kels, can we go now? It's midnight already."

"Okay. It's getting colder out here too."

"Let's go."

Randy hold Kelly's icy cold hand and head back to the hotel. Kelly follow him to his room first before going back to her room.

"Wait up."

"Yeah sure."

Kelly waits outside his room that he shares with John. It takes him a couple of minutes for him to pack the things. At the moment he get out, John walk to his room too.

"Hey Kels!"

Kelly turn back stunned to hear John call out his name. She smile and answer back.

"Hi John."

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for someone."

"Him?"

John points to Randy that is holding onto his bag.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Where are you guys going?"

"To my room."

John smile and pats on Randy's shoulder.

"Have a goodnight then. Bye."

"Bye."

Kelly and Randy both say their goodbyes and Randy walk away. Kelly is still standing in front of the door smiling all by herself. Randy sigh and pull her back to her room.

"You really don't have to stare Kelly."

"I'm not staring. Just, looking and smiling."

"But it's still kind of weird, you know."

"What if Sam do that to you?"

"The only girl I know who does that is you, Kels."

"Really?"

Randy nodded and put his bag on the ground. He then jump to another bed beside Kelly's and turn on the tv.

"You probably miss out someone."

"No. I don't Kelly."

"Great. So now, I'm like the freak who is known as your best friend?"

"That would be a yes."

"Uhrg!"

Kelly grumbles and stomp off to the bathroom. She even slam the door hard and that makes Randy get up and walk over to the door.

"Kels! I was just joking. You know, ha ha."

"Go away!"

"I won't until you come out and hug me."

"Go away!"

"Kelly, you heard me just now and I mean what I say."

"Whatever!"

"Suit yourself then."

Randy stands there not thinking to sit because as he said, he won't go or sit until she hugs him.

Kelly is standing in front of the mirror, reflecting herself. She is just so tense up since Randy told her about Sam.

"Am I really jealous of Sam?"

She asked herself and a teardrop fell to her cheek. She quickly wipe it off and wash her face. Kelly wipe her face with a towel and walk out of the bathroom. _He's still standing here_, she thought.

"Kels, I'm sorry."

He apologized and reach out his hand to take hers. Kelly move away, still not ready to talk to him. Randy back away after seeing that his best friend is still not ready to talk to him yet.

"Kelly, I was just joking and I didn't know that you were,"

Kelly is already hugging him before he could finish his sentence.

"It's not your fault."

Kelly whispered in his ear while hugging him. Randy hug her back still shock.

"It is."

"No, I'm just mad at someone."

"Is it me?"

"No, it's not."

"Anyone I know?"

Kelly open her mouth but then close it back. She just nod her head and face down. Randy held up her chin and look into her gray eyes.

"Kelly, is it Samantha?"

"Yeah."

Kelly then walk away and sit down on her bed. Randy sits beside her and hold her shoulder.

"You can tell me."

"Why? We will probably fight if I tell you."

"No, I won't."

"Okay. But if we fight, there's no going back."

"Sure."

Randy give a small smile and Kelly begin to talk.

"Sam was my arch enemy since elementary school. We always fight and yeah, get into trouble. She steal all of my friends and I was a loner down there. Till I got into high school and I met you. And you know everything that happens right there."

Kelly drop a tear, remembering the moments that she was humiliated by Samantha. Randy felt sorry for his best friend and pull her into a hug. Kelly let her tears out on Randy's chest.

"I'm so sorry. I never thought that your life is that bad before I met you."

"It's fine. But when you tell me that you like her, I feel completely,"

Kelly stop for a while. _Please say jealous, please say jealous_, Randy wish in his heart.

"Tense."

She complete her sentence already. Randy felt a bit of disappointed.

"I'm so sorry that I have to tell you that."

"Randy, none of this is your fault. It's just my feelings. I just hate her."

"Do you want me to get over her?"

"No Randy, don't. You don't have to do it, just for me."

"But you're my best friend and nobody treats my best friend like that. It's just so miserable Kel."

"I'll just have to deal with it. After all, I've done nothing for my best friend."

She got up from Randy's chest and he wipe her tears away. Kelly feel really fortunate to have a best friend like him.

"Thanks. You cheer me up."

"What are friends for huh?"

He laughs and pull her into a hug. _You're a friend who i loved Kel, _he said in his mind.

"I love you."

Randy whispered while hugging her. Kelly didn't hear anything and break the hug.

"I'm sleepy."

She yawns.

"You look beautifully tired to me."

Randy wink to Kelly and she roll her eyes.

"Oh, you don't mean it at all."

"What?"

"You rolled your eyes."

"Beautifully tired? Better word please."

"I couldn't think of any other."

"Whatever. I need to,"

"Get my beauty sleep now."

Randy finish off her sentence, imitating her voice and actions. Kelly grab a pillow and throw at Randy. It hits his head and he throw it back, laughing. Kelly quickly got up and run from him.


	9. A Clashy Clash

"Running away huh? Ha ha!"

He said and try to grab her hand. Kelly is jumping out of the bed when she drop to the floor. Randy stop his legs from moving any further for a second and run to her.

"Ouch!"

"Kels, you okay?"

"My ankle, pain!"

Randy try to touch it and it only makes Kelly scream louder.

"OUCH! Don't touch it. It hurts."

"Oh, sorry. Let me get you up."

He carry her up to her bed and lay her body there. He then went to her drawer and take out a first aid kit.

"Randy, it hurts."

"I know. But now you have to bandage it okay?"

"Carefully! I don't want to feel the pain ever again."

"Okay. Just relax."

"Fine."

Randy is bandaging her legs when she is looking at him. She smile and thought of them, together.

Flashbacks

"**Randy my stomach hurts!"**

"**What? Are you having your _stupid_ diet again?"**

"**No!"**

"**Kelly?"**

"**Yes because I'm so fat and I weigh 40kg!"**

"**I don't care. You still need to eat at least an apple."**

"**I do eat it."**

**Randy raise his eyebrow to his best friend who is holding to her stomach.**

"**A bite still counts!"**

"**Here, let's go to that bench and sit down first."**

"**Okay."**

**They walk over to the bench and they sit there for awhile. Randy then take out a fruit from his bag and hand it over to Kelly.**

"**You know I can't eat this pear!"**

"**Kelly, just eat it."**

"**Randy!"**

"**Kelly!"**

"**I'll weight nearly 45!"**

"**A pear doesn't weight 5kg Kels. So just get over it."**

"**Fine! I will. A bite."**

"**Nope. All of it."**

"**But,"**

"**No buts."**

"**Randy!"**

**Kelly whine.**

End Of Flashbacks

"All done."

Kelly quickly stop her thoughts. Randy look up at her and smile. Kelly smile back and hug him.

"Thanks Randy. You're my one and only best friend."

"You too Kels."

They break the hug and Randy pull the blanket to cover half of her body.

"Nights Kelly."

He kiss her forehead and walk away. Kelly grab his wrist before he could walk any further. He look back, stunned. _Why is she holding me back?_, he asked himself in his heart.

"Yes Kel?"

"Tell me a story please?"

"It's 2 in the morning Kelly."

"Please?"

"Fine."

Kelly know that Randy won't back away with the word 'please' from her. She smile and he went to sit beside her on the bed.

"What story do you want me to tell?"

"Any story."

"Uh, okay. Once upon a time there's this girl and this boy. They met during high school and they eventually become best friends. They've gone through to all sorrows and joys. Until they graduated and they got separated. The boy move to St. Louis, Missouri and the girl stays at Jacksonville, Florida. But now, they met again at this place, together again. And Kel, you wanna know,"

He stop at that instance when he saw Kelly's eyes close with her head laying on his shoulder. He smile to himself and lay her head on the pillow. He got up from the bed and sleep on the other bed. He off the lights except for the one on Kelly's bedside table.

"Night Kelly."

He whispered and sleep. Kelly, who Randy thought that she's sleeping, open her eyes slowly and smile weakly. _He still love me huh?_, Kelly whisper to herself. She can't help but cry in her sleep. But eventually get to sleep, after a while.

"Randy! Wake up!"

Kelly shout to make Randy wake up. After numerously calling him out, she then pick out a glass of water beside her and spill it on him. He immediately get up, soaking wet.

"Kel! What are you doing?!"

Kelly just shrug and laugh her head off.

"Kel?"

He raise his eyebrow to her and she hold on to her stomach, trying to stop laughing.

"I was trying to wake you up, Ran!"

"Oh great, now you wake me up and I already have my shower."

"Ha ha. You should really thanked me."

"I don't think so."

He shook his head and get up from his bed and got into the bathroom. Kelly giggle and flip through a WWE magazine. She saw Randy's pictures with his legacy members, Cody and Ted. She smile throughout the flips and soon enough, Randy come out from the bathroom and look at Kelly. She wink at him and get up from her bed.

"Kel, why are you standing up so perfectly?"

"Because my leg doesn't hurt anymore."

"Really?"

"No dummy! It never hurts! Ha ha."

"Then what happened yesterday?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to act."

"You're so busted."

"I know."

Kelly smile at him and he just let out a slight laugh.

"I'm going to have my bath."

"Fine then."

She get her clothes and walk into the toilet. He wait for her on the bed while watching the tv. She got out after a while.

"How long do you need to have your shower?"

"How long do I take just now?"

"Almost an hour."

"Then you have your answer already."

Kelly laugh while Randy roll his eyes. She put her clothes back in her bag and sits down beside Randy. Randy then got up and look at her.

"You want to have breakfast now or what?"

"Now, I'm hungry already."

"Fine. Where you want to go?"

"Anywhere will do."

"I'll go get John."

"What?"

"Well, maybe he's heading for breakfast too, you know."

"Okay!"

Kelly immediately smile and nodded her head.

"Can I get my Mel and Mick too?"

"What? What for?"

"Mel and Mick, joining us for breakfast. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kel."

He try to fake a smile and got into his room while Kelly got her friends.

"Hey man!"

John greeted Randy with his usually smile. Randy just bump on his bed and throw his bag down.

"Randy, what happened?"

"Me and Kelly are going for a breakfast. You wanna tag along?"

"Sure why not."

"Mickie and Melina are tagging along too."

"Wait wait, Mickie?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"For you."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll go call Morrison."

"Sure."

Randy and Morrison agreed to meet at the lobby. John and Randy then got to the lobby and meet up with Kelly, Mickie and Melina. John is going to walk to them when Randy stop him.

"What's with you Ran?"

"Nothing. It's just, you and Mickie are still going to keep it away right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Why are you acting so weird since just now man?"

"Nothing,"

"Uh-uh. You're not gonna say that 'nothing' of yours ever again."

Randy stop talking. He look down and take a deep breathe before telling John about Kelly.

"You know I kinda of like,"

"Yo guys!"

Morrison shouted from behind. He did his handshake with the both of them and they walk over to the divas.

"We'll talk later."

John whispered to Randy. He just nodded and stand beside Kelly.

"Why do you guys have to take it so long?"

Melina asked and hit Morrison.

"It's a last minute call, what do you expect Miss Paparazzi?"

"At least a 15 minutes clean up?"

"Mel, be reasonable please? 15 minute wash up, it won't do for me. Especially when I'm the shaman of sexy."

"Oh, please. Get over yourself."

Melina turn to Kelly and Mickie who are laughing at their acts.

"You guys should really couple up."

Mickie commented.

"And my mum always say that if a boy and a girl fight a lot, they will get married later on."

Kelly teased and the others laugh. Melina cross her arms as Morrison give them a puke face.

"Kels, you gotta be kidding me."

"Yeah Kelly, she's not the only diva on earth."

Kelly shook her head while smiling. They then head over to the restaurant. Melina and Morrison got their seats in front of each other as Mickie and John sits beside them.

"I get this first!"

"Mel, I get this first!"

"Morrison, you really need to learn how to be a gentleman!"

"Not until you're giving this menu to me!"

"Give it!"

"Let it go!"

Mickie and John stare at them and John hand them over a menu.

"You know, we kinda have a little bit too many menus here."

Mickie commented while both of them let go of the menu and grab the one on John's hand. Mickie sigh as they continue arguing. Randy is looking through the menu while Kelly keep on gazing at John. Randy kick her foot but she keep on staring at John.

"This is seriously bad."

Randy whispered to himself. Throughout the breakfast, conversations keep on going through. After the meal, they got to the lobby while discussing about their day plans.

"Look guys, I plan if we all go to the beach later on. So what you guys think?"

Kelly asked them.

"Cool."

They reply in unison.

"I'll see you guys in an hour here."

Kelly continued and walk to the lift with Randy, leaving the others.

"Phew, that's just too long."

"John, it's not that bad right?"

"Look, why don't you just tell Kelly about us?"

John asked Mickie as they walk to a corner with Melina. Morrison left with Miz.

"Mick, she's our friend. Our, best friend. Yes, we haven't meet her for years but I bet you can still trust her."

"Mel, it's not that easy."

"What do you mean?"

Mickie turn to John and bit her bottom lip.

"John, after you left the restaurant yesterday, I overheard Kelly's and Randy's conversation."

"So what?"

"She likes you, John."

Mickie walk away. Melina follow her after she pats on John's shoulder twice. John just sigh and got out of the hotel for a little jog.


	10. Time To Hook Them Up

"Ran, do you see how hot he is?!"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Because he's a guy best friend of mine and I'm not a gay? Sense it Kelly."

"Okay fine."

She grumbles and got into the lift. She press the 27th button and her hand touches Randy's. They look at each other and put their hands down. Kelly blushed as Randy just smiled. They finally reach their floor and got out of the lift.

"I better go now."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"You mean later later?"

"Yeah, later later."

"Can I meet you here? Alone."

Kelly asked Randy and bit her bottom lip. She don't even remember why she asked him that. Randy put his hand over his head and nodded.

"Sure. I'll go now."

"See you later."

Kelly left him a kiss on a cheek before walking to her room. Randy just smile and touch his cheek. He turn around and walk to his room.

* * *

They just saw Randy's and Kelly's hand touch each others. They hide behind a pot of plants to not get caught.

"Mick, are you sure she say that?"

"Yes!"

"But I don't think she mean it at all."

"Before, yes. Now, not at all."

"Mick! What are you saying?"

"Nothing. Let's just get Candice and we'll set up something for those lovebirds."

Mickie smirk at Melina and she nodded.

"What about the guys?"

"Do we need them Mick?"

"Maybe. For Randy's case. I'll get John and Morrison."

"Morrison?! Again?"

"Do we have any choice left? They two are the only ones following us. Plus, Candice likes Miz. Miz is Morrison's friend, make sense."

"NO!"

"Yes! Now, let's go."

Mickie grab Melina's hand and went to their room. They pack their stuffs and quickly head to Candice's room.

* * *

Kelly is in her room changing into her beach wear after packing her stuffs. She then remember when she touch Randy's hand. It's felt different. Weird kind of different. Kelly felt her heart beating faster at that time. _I'm not in love with him. He's just my best friend. And it will always be the same_, Kelly remind herself.

* * *

"Who's there?"

Candice shouted from her bathroom.

"Mick and Mel!"

"Wait up!"

Candice then quickly open the door, letting them in. They then throw their stuffs aside and pull Candice to sit at the bed.

"Candi!"

"What Mick?"

"Mick, relax."

Melina remind her best friend. Mickie close her eyes and open her eyes back.

"What?"

Candice asked in confusion.

"Kelly tells Randy that she likes John."

"But just now we just saw Kelly and Randy touched each other's hand!"

"AND THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER IN THE EYES!"

Melina and Mickie explained and shout in unison at the last sentence.

"I know they're made for each other!"

Candice exclaimed. The other two nodded and Mickie call John while Melina call Morrison.

"Morrison,"

"Mel?"

"Yeah? Anyway, bring Miz along."

"And why should I?"

"Because Candice's tagging along?"

"Fine, he'll go."

"Great. Bye."

"Bye."

Melina throw her phone into her bag and smile to Candice.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Mick, what's up?"

"Uh, sorry about just now. I'm just upset."

"It's fine. I know how you feel."

"Anyway, I'm setting Kelly and Randy together!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We're going to the beach? Remember?"

"Oh. Nice. What's the plan?"

"Can you talk to Randy about how he feels towards Kelly. And record it."

"Cool. That's all?"

"Me and the others are planning more. At the beach."

"I love how you hook people up."

John let out a slight laugh and Mickie smile.

"Thanks baby. Anyway, I got to go now. Bye."

"Bye."

Mickie hang up and turn to face her two friends. They give each other a smirk and Candice take out papers for them to scribble their plans.

* * *

John is on his way to his room. He got into the room and saw Randy packing his stuffs.

"Packing already?"

"John! When are you here?"

"Just a second ago?"

"Oh."

"What's with you?"

"What? Me? Nothing."

"Come on man, you look totally bothered."

"It's just too complicated for you to understand."

John take out his phone and video Randy.

"Are you sure it's not about Kelly?"

Randy look at John with his mouth open.

"How did you get me?"

"We're best buds since we meet, so I get what you're thinking."

John lied and Randy give him a stern stare.

"Come on, just tell me."

"She kinda like you."

"But you like her."

"No!"

"Randy, you know that I have a girl right?"

"Yes but I don't want to hurt her."

"You love her."

"Yes."

He mumbles.

"As a friend."

He added. John sigh and pats on his friend's back.

"You know what, why don't you just go to her and tell her that you love her. And tell her also that I already have a girl. Surely she'll love you back."

"How would you know that?"

"You guys are best friends man!"

"We never worked out before."

"What? You use to date her?"

"Yeah. High school times."

"Okay. That's great. Much more experience."

"John, you don't know her."

"But I know you Ran. I know that you love her deeply."

"I'll tell her."

"Later."

"No."

"Later."

"No."

"World Heavyweight Champion on the line."

"Alright!"

John chuckles as Randy sigh. John always win him. He never got a chance against his own best friend. John then head to the bathroom as Randy continue with his packing.

* * *

Kelly is already waiting for the Randy in front of the lift at the 27th floor. Melina is at the lobby, waiting for Morrison and Miz while Candice is spying on Kelly as Mickie call John.

"Yeah baby?"

"Get Randy out. Alone."

"Okay."

She hang up and slid her phone into her pocket. Seconds later, Randy come out from his room. Alone, just like the divas have planned.

"Hey Kel. Why don't you knock on my door?"

"I'm.. I'm,"

"Shy that John's in there?"

"Kind of."

Kelly give him a small smile and look at the ground.

"Why are you looking down?"

"I don't know. It just feels so, different."

"Well, I think so too."

_The different is that my heart is beating faster now Randy_, Kelly says in her heart. _God, why is my heart beating faster right now? It never beats this fast before_, Randy say in his heart. They smile shyly at each other and Randy begin to talk.

"I guess, they're waiting for us now."

"Yeah, I think so."

"We better get going."

Kelly nodded and press the lift button. The lift door open and Morrison is found inside alone.

"Hey guys. Come on in."

He pull Randy as Kelly walk into the lift slowly.

"So, are you guys like together or something?"

"No!"

They both shouted at the same time. Morrison is in the middle so he got freaked out a little bit.

"Whoa, that sounds pretty tension. Are you guys fighting?"

"No!"

They both shouted again, at the same second. Morrison raise his eyebrow and look at each of them. Kelly is crossing her arms while Randy is staring at the door, impatiently for the door to open.

"You guys are, weird."

He say and whistle till they reach to Melina. Melina look at them with a confuse face.

"Morrison?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you between them?"

She asked him as she points to the both of Kelly and Randy who is standing by Morrison's side. Morrison turn to look at both of them and then at Melina.

"They're weird."

"No, they're not! You are!"

"They are!"

"You are!"

"They!"

"You!"

"You!"

"They! What?!"

"I say you."

Melina slap his face. Kelly quickly hold Melina by her back while Randy stands beside Morrison.

"You! Uhrg!"

Melina shouted and run away.

"We'll meet at the beach."

Kelly tell them and run to catch up with Melina.


	11. Melina's Bad

"Candi,"

Miz called out Candice's name, almost touching her shoulder when Candice kick his stomach. She turn around just to see Miz on his knees.

"Oh! Miz, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that it's you. I'm so so,"

"It's fine."

He manage to say while holding onto his stomach. Candice try to help him get up but got herself sitting beside him against the wall.

"Miz, how do you know I'm here?"

"Mickie tell John. John tell Morrison. And he tell me."

He try to chuckle but he can't. His stomach hurts badly.

"Is your stomach still in pain?"

"No. Just a little bit of pain."

"Oh. Sorry, you know that I really get startle by people calling my name from behind."

"But your kick, it's great and painful."

"Miz, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. Anyway, where's the others?"

"God!"

She slap her forehead and quickly jump up. She pull Miz and they got down the 27th floor using the stairs.

* * *

John and Mickie are on their way out of John's room. Mickie have just watch the video that John took. It looks so natural and candid. Mickie kissed him and hold his hands to the lobby.

"Kelly text me that she's on the way there already."

"Who is she with?"

"Uh, let me ask."

Mickie smiled and text Kelly again.

"Melina."

She answered after a few minutes waiting for Kelly's reply. They got out of the lift and spot Morrison and Randy sitting on the couch. Morrison is burying his face in his hands. Randy looks like he wants to kill himself at that instant.

"What's with him?"

Mickie asked John and he chuckles.

"We're gonna find out soon."

Mickie giggle and follow him walking towards the both guys.

"Why are you two still here?"

"Morrison got slap and he got a little bit mad."

"Who slap him?"

"Melina. And when I meant mad, I meant mad mad."

Randy warned the couple as Mickie touch Morrison's shoulder.

"I'm sure Mel will apologize later."

"How would you know?"

Morrison asked her, finally showing his face. He got a slight red hand print on his cheek.

"WOW!"

Mickie and John shouted in shock. Randy smile slightly while shooking his head.

"Looks like someone's gonna be busted."

"John!"

Mickie elbowed her boyfriend and sits beside Morrison.

"Let's just try to forget it alright? I'm sure she will feel guilty and apologize. For now, we have to get going to the beach."

"Crap."

He mumble and got into his car. Randy follow him and left Mickie and John. They both look at each other and laugh.

"Are you sure this is not a part of your plan to hook them up Mick?"

"Narh. They'll hook up sooner or even better later."

Mickie smiled and walk to John's car with him.

* * *

Candice and Miz are on their way to the beach already. Candice is wearing her earphones while listening to her songs with a high volume.

"Candice, can we believe that we met again after years of separation? Ha ha. I never thought that you're ever into wrestling. But yeah, just my luck that I saw you here again. You look really cute with your ponytails when you're in kindergarten! Ha ha. And I'm always there to be your stalker. Ha ha."

Miz laugh and turns to look at Candice but she's shaking her head off to the music that she's hearing. Miz stare at her with his mouth half open in disbelief. He got an idea in his mind and pull one of her earphones.

"MIZ!"

"What?"

"You pulled my earphone!"

"For a reason!"

"Like?!"

"You are not listening to me the whole time and I have been talking to myself for the past minutes!"

"Gosh, I'm sorry. I was busy listening to my MP4."

She smile innocently and show him her MP4. Miz shook his head and laugh. He then continue driving, quietly as Candice continue to what she's doing.

* * *

"Mel! Wait up!"

Kelly shouted to her best friend who is way in front of her. Kelly run to Melina and eventually got in front of her and stop her from walking.

"Mel! Stop it!"

Kelly try to shout as she pants heavily.

"Sorry Kel. I'm just, frustrated."

"At Morrison?"

"Like yeah! He pissed me off."

"Mel, if you don't see it, you really leave a mark on his cheek."

Melina open her mouth widely, in disbelief and give Kelly a 'are you serious' look. Kelly nodded and Melina sits down on the sand. Kelly sits beside her after that.

"I feel,"

"Guilty?"

"Yes Kel. Guilty."

"Then apologize."

"But it's too late. He would probably hate me already."

"But you guys already hate each other. Right?"

"Kel, can you keep a secret? Just between us two?"

"You know you can trust me."

"Okay."

She breath in and bit her bottom lip.

"I kinda like Morrison."

Kelly stare at Melina, shock. She blink her eyes a few times.

"Melina, slap me."

Melina give Kelly a slight slap and Kelly laugh.

"Kel! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, I know you guys have feelings. For each other."

"Please don't tell anyone. Not even Randy."

Kelly did her lip zip action and smile at Melina. Melina chuckles and they both stand up. They turn behind just to see all of their friends arrive, at the same car lot. Kelly wave to Randy to make him spot her. Kelly and Melina get her mat out as they want to have a sun tan.

"Mel! We need to talk right now."

Mickie shout to Melina as soon as she reach in front of her. She pull her aside from the others and Melina take off her shades.

"What is it?"

"You slap Morrison?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He's a bug. Done? Bye."

"Mel!"

Mickie shouted and pull Melina back in front of her.

"You can't just slap him like that. He got a mark on his cheek!"

"Wow, a signature from me. Fabulous. Now, bub bye."

"Mel."

Mickie say her name once again and Melina got back, without getting pulled by Mickie.

"Mick, I know what I'm doing."

"An apology?"

"Never."

"Mel,"

"Mick, trust me. I won't apologize."

Melina walk away after putting her shades back. Mickie sigh and join the others. They spent their time swimming, tanning, surfing and play beach volleyball. They have their fun till night. The guys set a fire and they got into a circle. It's dark and cold, all of them are wearing their jackets except for Melina. They are burning their marshmallows to have their dinner.

"Mel, you're shivering."

"No, I'm not."

She argue back with Candice.

"Mel, you are."

Mickie explained, after touching her hand.

"You can have my jacket."

Morrison give it to her and walk away. Melina hold onto his jacket and run to follow him. The others look at each other and smile.


	12. One Down

"Morrison!"

Morrison twist his back to see Melina running towards him. He stop his tracks and wait for her. She finally reach to him and hand him over his jacket.

"You need it."

"You need it more."

"No, you need it! It's yours!"

"You need it!"

"No! You need it!"

"You need it more!"

"Morrison!"

"Melina!"

"Why do you have to argue on things with me?! Uhrg!"

Melina push the jacket into his hands and walk away. _Stop me idiot!_, she shouts in her heart. She knows Morrison have feelings for her too but he's just too vain to say it. _Should I tell her now?_, Morrison ask his heart. He follow her a few steps nearer.

"Melina!"

He shouted her name, without even thinking about it the second before. Melina, she felt her heart almost stop beating when she hears him stopping her. Without hesitation, she turn around and Morrison is nearer to her unlike other times. Morrison then hold her waist and got their lips crashed together. They ended the kiss and a smile appear on both faces. Just a sweet smile.

"I love you Melina Perez."

"I love you too, John Morrison."

Each of them chanted the words that have been wanting to be freed since they met each other. It's called love at the first sight. But they don't know what went wrong and they started to fight and argue with each other. And the most weird thing is that, they enjoyed every minute of it.

"Do you wanna to, you know, be alone?"

"If you really want to."

Melina smile to him and they hold hands walking through the night.

Candice and Miz decided to go canoing, leaving Randy, John, Mickie an

* * *

d Kelly alone. They love water activities and enjoy each other's company very much. They look much more like siblings. That's what most of the WWE roster call them, 'the siblings'.

"Candice, why do I always get hook up with the wrong girls?"

"Maybe because you judge a person by their appearance but not by their personality? I don't know much Miz. As you know, I got heartbroken by many jerks out there."

"Hey, it's not that bad right?"

"Try to put yourself in my shoe. You'll regret being me."

"No I won't."

"And why is that Mr Mizanin?"

"Because you have an undefined beauty which nobody can have."

"Miz, it's not just about beauty being me."

"You have a good heart, kind, caring, friendly and you're cool."

"Ha ha. You too. But not when we're in nursery!"

They burst into laughters when Candice reminded them about their childhood times.

"Girls, you know, I use to hate them."

"Boys? I hate them."

"Even now?"

"Yup."

"Oh come on, any exceptions?"

"I don't think so."

"Ha ha. You're joking right?"

"Do I look like one?"

"No?"

"Of course I am! Ha ha."

They laugh and joke around while enjoying the breeze in the middle of the sea.

* * *

"Kelly, can you accompany me for awhile?"

"Yeah sure."

Mickie pull Kelly to her car, to take John's phone to show Kelly the video that John have recorded.

"What's that?"

"John's phone. He forgot to take it."

"Oh."

"Let's go now."

Mickie lock the car and walk back slowly.

"So Kel, you're still single?"

"Yeah. What bout' you?"

"Attach."

"With who? Cody?"

"Narh. You know the person."

"Morrison?"

"Nope."

"Randy?"

"Nope."

"Miz?"

"Nope."

"Tell me."

"The person that you like."

Kelly's heart almost stop. _No, no, no. Not John. Please don't say John!_, she shout in her mind.

"Kelly, I know you like John. But he's mine. I know it hurts you deeply but there's someone else better. Give me your phone now."

Kelly give Mickie her phone. She is still shock. She can't believe that Mickie knows about it.

"Mick, how did you know?"

Kelly manage to say, lowly.

"I overheard your conversation with Randy. Kels, I'm sorry about that. It's just I was at the restaurant too and you were there too with Randy."

"Mick, it's fine."

Kelly explained, still feeling disappointed.

"Kels, here. Watch this video. And you'll know who is the one for you."

Mickie hand over Kelly's phone and walk back to John and Randy. Kelly sit at the sand by the sea with waves.

* * *

"Ran, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"You know the talk about Kelly in our room just now?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda of like, record it."

"For the heck what!?"

"Well, it's Mickie's plan."

"Wait. What plan?"

"To make Kelly realize that you love her."

"WHAT!?"

"And she's watching the video now."

"Damn it John!"

He drop his marshmallow stick and run to where Mickie and Kelly have walked. He saw Mickie back alone and run to her.

"Mick, where's Kelly?!"

"By the sea."

"Thanks."

"Randy!"

"Yeah?"

"Be good."

"Sure."

Mickie smile and walk to John who is waiting for her. Randy ran to the sea and saw Kelly sitting by the sea with her phone in her palm.


	13. All Hung Up

"Kelly?"

Randy call out her name, try to not freak her out. Kelly turn around and Randy saw her puffy eyes and tears running down her cheeks. He immediately run over to her and hug her. Kelly push him away and punch his chest lightly.

"Why don't you tell me Ran! Why!? You are my best friend right? How could you do this to me?!"

Kelly cry as she screams at Randy. Randy couldn't help it but kiss her to stop her from crying.

"Because I love you Kelly and I never want to break your heart."

Randy whispered in her ear. Kelly walk back slightly and slap him.

"I hate you! You never know how hard it is to forget you in Jacksonville. You left me Randy. I live in a miserable life for years without you! And after so hard forgetting you, you come back to my life. The last thing I want you to do is to remind me about us! But I just can't because you know what? You're making me re-living my past all over again! I hate you Randy. I hate you!"

"But why do you hate me?"

"Because you make me love you!"

She scream at him, in tears. Randy stood there for a minute and take her hands.

"I'm sorry Kels. I know that this is all my fault but I never ever want to tell you that I'm moving because I don't want to see you cry."

Kelly continue crying and hug him. He hug her back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Kelly. I really am."

He whispered and break the hug. Randy then caress her face and their eyes got lock on each other's. Without realizing, they're actually kissing each other. They stop when they heard applause and they search from where the sound it came from.

"Guys?"

Kelly and Randy asked in astonishment. Mickie, John, Melina, Morrison, Candice and Miz laughs and walk over to them.

"I know you two will end up together."

"Again!"

Mickie and Candice added after Melina. John, Morrison and Miz crowd around Randy and fool around with him.

"Thanks to you guys that we are now."

Randy thanked his friends.

"GROUP HUG!"

Kelly shouted and they hug each other with smiles on every faces. They break the hug after a minute and head back to their firewood.

"Candi, you tell him yet?"

All of the girls asked Candice who is between them. Candice shook her head and look at Miz smiling. On the other side, the boys are pushing Miz to ask Candice out.

"Go on man. It's a perfect time!"

Morrison try to convince him. John nodded in agreement.

"Yeah like me and Kelly, things are getting pretty smooth."

Randy commented and wink at Kelly. Kelly wink back and giggles. Both sides then push Miz and Candice and they bump into each other.

"Ow!"

"Gee!"

They turn around just to see themselves in front of each other, blushing.

"You're blushing."

Miz told her. Candice feel a bit of shy and turn to her side.

"You too."

She reply and let out a soft giggle. Miz just scratch his head coyly.

"Sorry."

They both apologized at the same time. They front each other and laugh. Candice then fall to the sand after stumbling over a rock. Miz try to help her up but she pull him down too. They both laugh and muted after a few minutes laughing.

"Candice, I actually need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

She asked him back, smiling.

"Uh, well you know we've been knowing each other since we're still a kid and I really think we should cease it."

"What do you mean Miz? You mean you're breaking up our friendship?"

Candice continue. Miz is trying to explain to her but she already get up and run away.

"Candice, I like you!"

He shouted but she have already vanish in the dark. He just sigh and turn around. He sits down on the sand and throw stones into the water.

"What did you say just now?"

He heard her voice. A very familiar voice. He turn and there is Candice standing slightly away from him, with some tears on her cheek.

"I like you Candi."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because, I wasn't,"

"Ready yet?"

"How did you,"

"Me too."

They both smile at each other and walk closely, every second. Their fingers intertwine and they laugh. Miz then look into her eyes and give her a delicate kiss before joining their friends back at the campfire place.

* * *

"Do you think they'll hook up?"

John asked the others while walking back to their spot.

"I don't know about Candice. She's quite a not straight girl, you know."

"What do you mean by straight Mel?"

Randy asked Melina who is standing beside Kelly.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"But not the other part of the meaning."

Kelly added after Melina. Mickie laughs and sits down beside John. Kelly and Randy sits together as well as Melina and Morrison. They continue to talk and laughs till Miz and Candice reach there.

"CANDICE!"

The girls ran to her and crowd around her. The boys just sigh and they sit together with Miz.

"So what happened man?"

Morrison asked his best friend.

"Just like you guys wanted to. And I wanted too."

He smile at Candice who is listening to her friends. Miz let out a slight laugh and shook his head.

"So Candi what exactly happened?"

"Did you guys hook up?"

"Candi, speak!"

One by one shouted. Candice just walk over to the mat and sits down. The girls join her and look at her with a frown.

"Yes, we hook up."

Candice told them and they scream in excitement. John then immediately get up and stand at the center of the mat.

"Girls, we really appreciate it if you guys just,"

John look at all of the guys and give them a nod.

"SHUT UP!"

They shouted and the girls face them with an annoyed face. Mickie then stand up and push John away.

"What if we don't want to?"

John smirk and walk closer to Mickie.

"We'll have a,"

"Cheer competition."

"and a rap competition."

"Cheer!"

"Rap!"

"Cheer!"

"Rap and cheer!"

"Deal!"

They make up their mind and got into their groups. The girls decide to have a referee to judge them. The guys pick Randy as Kelly volunteered to be the judge.

"So, who's your judge?"

"Randy. What about you Mick?"

"Kelly."

"Cool."

"Let's go!"

They both shouted while Kelly and Randy stand beside each other. Mickie smirk at John while Melina give Morrison her flying kiss. Candice laugh and stand beside Mickie just like Melina. John is standing between Morrison and Miz.

"Wait, who starts it first?"

Kelly and Randy asked them. Both Melina and Candice turn to look at Mickie while Morrison and Miz turn to John. John and Mickie look at each other.

"Ladies first."

John suggested. Mickie smirk and starts her counts.

"1,2,3!"

Kelly hit the music from the radio, Mickie, Candice and Melina show the guys what they can do. They throw many kind of stunts and finally got onto their cheer part.

"All the guys are so the same,

They got the style that's all so lame!

We got poise and all supposed,

Boys just know just how to pose!"

The girls give them a laugh and the guys begins to show their break dance. They do they thing for a few minutes and John begins to rap as Miz and Morrison do the beatbox.

"The girls are here to copy styles,

The ones they have does not do smiles.

Their nose sticks high than my sister's heels,

We all don't know just how it feels."

The guys laugh at the girls and Mickie immediately go for a pyramid with Kelly joining them. Kelly got at the top as she's the lightest among all. She jump down after a few seconds and follow her friends cheer.

"Guys thinks that they're oh so hot,

Girls are hotter than they thought!

We all love to jump up up high,

You watch the show then just say bye!"

Mickie give them a smirk and turn to face her friends. Randy stays on his own as he don't want to get involve with the girls versus the boys matter. Kelly wink at him and he just smile back.

"We give it up."

John finally give in to his girlfriend and walk over to her. He reach out to hold her hand and hug her. Candice and Miz are standing beside each other but each time when they face each other they'll laugh. Morrison and Melina are still arguing on whose team is better.

"Your team lose!"

"No! This is a draw, since Kelly joins in your team."

"So what?! At least she's a girl!"

"Randy's a guy but still he does not join us!"

"Then it's his fault that your team lose, not MINE!"

"Oh come on, my team is better than yours Mel."

"No! My team is better!"

"Just admit it that we are just a little bitty better than you guys alright Mel?"

"NO!"

They continue with it till Candice and Miz decide to stop them. Kelly is still overjoyed and practice her moves. Randy is sneaking behind her to grab her waist but she accidentally elbowed his chest.

"Ow!"

"Randy! Oh god, did I hit you?"

"Yep, you did."

Kelly open her mouth in disbelief and help Randy to sit down on the mat.

"I'm so sorry. I was just practicing my moves and I didn't know that you were behind me so I just,"

"It's okay."

"Where did I hit you?"

"Here."

He takes her hand and press it against his chest. Kelly feel the same different feeling before. She could feel Randy's heart. It's beating faster and faster, every second. She frozed her hand and body for a while.

"I can feel your heartbeat."

"I know."

"It's getting faster."

"Only when you're with me."

Kelly then immediately pull her hand away and get up from the mat.

"I better go, now."

Randy stand up and reach for her wrist gently. Kelly turn behind, startled. Randy then pull her closer to him and kiss her hand. Kelly can't help it but blush. Randy smile to her and lift up her chin for her to look into his eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful."

"Randy, I love you." She said in a whisper and kiss him. Randy kissed her back with no hesitation. They spent their campfire night there till midnight.

* * *

**sorry guys for the late update . i was damn busy with schoolworks &some family matters . so i will put on another 4 chapters later **:)


	14. When The Past Comes Back

"Guys, it's midnight. I better go now, before my prince chase me."

Candice joked and the others laugh. Everyone then get up and pack the things up. Morrison drive back to the hotel with Melina. Candice is with Miz while Mickie and John are always together. Randy drive alone as Kelly got her own car.

"Randy, randy, randy, randy, randy, randy."

She repeated on calling his name and laughs alone. She keep on smiling while thinking of him. He makes her smile and laugh. Kelly soon reach the hotel, first. The others are still on their way. She call Melina, Candice and Mickie before getting out of her car.

"We're still having a sleepover right?"

"Yup."

"Cool, another fifteen. Or,"

"Fine."

They whine and hung up. Kelly let out a slight laugh and grab her bag before going out of the car. She felt someone behind her, following her every move. Kelly turn behind just to find someone that she really hates.

"Hi Kelly."

Samantha give Kelly a smirk and tug on Kelly's hair. Kelly turn away from her.

"What do want Samantha?"

"Oh, you know what I always want."

"Either you are telling me or I'm going off."

"As you please. Because I have always crave for your darling."

"What do you mean Samantha?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean."

"If you're here just to play some games then I'm out of it! Get it?"

Kelly turn around and started walking away. Samantha just give her evil smile.

"And lose your one and only Randy Keith Orton?"

Kelly immediately stop when Samantha mentions Randy's name. She then slowly twisted her back to face her arch enemy.

"I don't think so."

"Great Kelly. Cause' you know what, I'm going to take him away from you. So better watch it."

"You will never ever ever get your hands on him."

"Like you have said, it's a game. You have to play it, in order to win it. After you win it, you'll get it."

"And what's the 'it'?"

"Randy Keith Orton. I'm so taking back my love."

Samantha chuckles and walk away, leaving Kelly speechless. Mickie and the others soon reach outside the hotel and saw Kelly standing outside the lobby. The girls quickly rush over to her.

"Kels, what are you doing here?"

Melina asked her, concernedly.

"Samantha."

"What about her Kelly?"

Candice asked Kelly.

"Randy."

"Huh?"

The girls look at Kelly with confusion on their faces. Mickie then motion to Melina to call Randy. Melina call Randy and the others and they quickly run back to Kelly.

"Kelly, what's wrong?"

"Randy!"

Kelly shouted and hug Randy tightly. Randy drop his bag to the floor. Kelly burst into tears and Randy mouth to John to take his bag to their room and the others to go back to their room first and they walk away, leaving Randy and Kelly alone.

"Kel, what happened?"

Randy break the hug and hold her shoulders. Kelly wipe her tears away and sobbed.

"You go to room first and tomorrow morning we'll talk alright?"

"Okay."

Randy walk her back to her room. All of the girls are waiting in front of Kelly's room. They are all already in their pajamas. Randy kissed her forehead and walk back to his room.

* * *

Kelly got into her room and sits down at her bed. The others put their bags aside and sits down in front of Kelly. Mickie take a box of tissue and hand it over to Kelly to wipe her tears away.

"You can let it out by your tears Kel."

"Yeah, you can cry all night."

"We'll always be here to hear you out."

Each of them try to cheer their best friend up.

"Thanks babes. I love you guys."

Kelly then pull them for a hug.

"You guys still remember Samantha right?"

"Egoistical maniac."

"Bitchy queen."

"Cheer whore."

Each of them named her. Kelly chuckles and then get back to her serious face.

"What about her?"

Melina asked Kelly.

"She found me. Just now when I was walking back to the hotel, she call out my name. And she say that she's taking back her love."

"What does she mean?"

Candice asked, confused.

"Randy's love."

"WHAT?!"

They scream and Kelly closed her ears. They stare at Kelly with their mouth hanging open.

"I will never let that happen. I promise."

"I love you Kelly!"

They shouted and hug her again. Kelly laughs and change into her pajamas. They jump around the room and have a pillow fight. They watched the DVDs that each of them have bring. After that Candice plan to play truth or dare.

"ALRIGHT!"

Each of them shouted and Kelly grab a bottle. She spins it and it points to Mickie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

The girls then look at each other and then at Mickie.

"What?"

Mickie asked.

"You are so busted."

"So Mickie, go call your John over and when he knocks on the door, open it and slam it. No opening back."

Melina commented and Candice dared Mickie. Mickie look at them, shocked.

"No turn backs."

Kelly reminded her and hand her over her phone.

"Fine."

Mickie mumbles and call John.

"Baby, you there?"

"Mick, it's three-thirty in the morning babe."

"Yeah I know. Sorry but can you come over to Kelly's room?"

"Yeah sure."

John hang up and Mickie put her phone down.

"You guys are so busted."

"We know!"

They squealed and scream when they heard a knock on the door. Mickie get up and open the door. John open his mouth to say something when Mickie immediately slam the door. Mickie then snatch her phone and called John, who is walking back to his room.

"John?"

"What the heck just happened?"

"I slammed the door at your face? Sorry!"

"Mick, are you playing truth or dare?"

"Yeah. And I'm so getting back at them. Don't worry."

"Thanks. And get to sleep, SOON."

"Sure babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

Mickie drop her phone to the ground and sit back.

"Spin the bottle Mick!"

Candice exclaimed.

"Okay okay."

She spins the bottle and it stop, pointing towards Melina.

"Look who's in trouble."

Mickie smirk and turn to face Kelly and Candice.

"Truth or dare?"

Candice asked her best friend.

"Truth."

Kelly then whisper to Mickie and Candice something.

"Guys?"

Melina called them out and they break the whisperings. Each of them then give Melina their brightest smile.

"Since when do you start to fall for Morrison?"

"Uh, do you guys ever think that I remember it?"

"Like yeah?"

They all replied back in unison.

"Fine, since I first saw him. I thought that he's hot and everything."

"Then why do you always argue with him?"

Candice asked, confused.

"Durh! It's like the only thing that makes me interact with him."

"Ha ha! Nice one Mel."

Kelly laughed and hit Melina's shoulder.

"Told you that you guys will couple up!"

Mickie shouted and it shocked the others. They laugh at Melina and throw pillows at her.

"Not again!"

Kelly scream and run around the room. She is avoiding from getting hit by the pillow that her friends have thrown. After a while, they got tired and got to bed. Kelly sleep at her bed while Melina sleep on the other bed. Mickie sleeps on the couch while Candice sleep on her sleeping bag that she have brought over.


	15. Be A Gentleman Please

"Girls open up!"

John knock on the door with Randy beside him. John have knocked on the door numerously times and he then turn to face his best friend.

"Your girlfriend inside?"

"How should I know."

He knock on the door again when Miz and Morrison pats on their back.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Miz, can't you see that John is knocking on the door?"

"Yes but they're not inside."

"How do you know?"

"Candice just text me saying that they're at the florist?"

"What the heck are they doing there?"

Randy asked turning to Morrison and then to John. Both of them shrug and Randy sigh. Miz then put up his hand and all of the guys stare at him.

"What are you exactly trying to do Miz?"

"I think I know what it means."

Miz then pull them to the stairs and they got down to the lobby. They search for a florist shop and went inside.

* * *

"Candi, are they still there?"

Mickie asked while combing her hair.

"Nope."

"At last."

Melina commented and grab her sanitizer.

"Why are we even in this room, stuck?"

Kelly asked them.

"Because they have to learn to be romantic."

"Mickie's right. Morrison should learn how to be a gentleman, like giving a menu to the ladies first."

"Ha ha. They're like punished Kel, but don't worry it won't hurt your dear Randy."

They laughed as Kelly spray on her perfume. She then jump on her bed as she got really bored waiting for the guys. After thirty minutes, they heard the door being knocked.

"Girls, we're here."

Candice run to the door as she heard Miz's voice. The others follow behind her to see if their guys are there too or not. Candice open the door just to find Miz on his knees with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. Candice blushed and take the bouquet.

"Thanks."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"That will be a yes."

Candice smile as Miz gets up and hugs Candice. They then went out for breakfast and Melina, Mickie and Kelly sigh. Mickie shut the door and head back to the bed. Mickie just sit down on the bed when the door is knocked, again.

"Mick, get it."

Melina instructed and Mickie immediately get the door. There is John with a bouquet of Virginia roses. Mickie stare at the rose as John hand her over the roses.

"This is Virginia roses."

"Yeah, I know. You come from Virginia and I thought maybe you would like it."

"But sorry John, I don't like it."

"Oh, maybe I can take it back and change,"

"John, I already love it."

Mickie explained and hug John. John hug her back and kiss her before leaving.

"Guys, I'm heading for breakfast with Johnny. Bye."

"Bye."

Kelly and Melina replied and Mickie close the door, tight. The both of them sigh and another knock is heard. Melina sigh and get up.

"I'll go get it."

She then walk to the door and open it. Morrison stood there with both of his hands at the back.

"What do you want Morrison?"

"Melina, I'm just here to,"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Argue with me again right?"

"No. I bring you this."

He then show her a bouquet of California wild rose. Melina let her mouth hanging half open. Morrison then lift her chin up and look into her eyes.

"Will you be mine?"

"Totally."

Melina it her bottom lip and squeal in excitement. She takes the bouquet from Morrison's hand and wave to Kelly. Kelly wave back and smile weakly. Melina shut the door and leave for breakfast with Morrison.

"So much for having a best friend lover."

She said and sigh. Kelly sits down in front of her dressing table and look at herself. She then pick up her comb and comb her hair while singing the song Crazier by Taylor Swift.

"You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own, every sky was  
Your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel and you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see,"

Kelly then stop singing as she felt someone hands wrapping on her waist. She close her eyes and try to mouth some words.

"Who are you?"

"What did I show you Kelly?"

"Randy?"

"What did I show you?"

"Everything. A perfect life, a true meaning of friendship and love."

He chuckles and kiss Kelly's cheek. Kelly open her eyes and turn around to face her best friend.

"So mind telling me about yesterday?"

Randy asked. Kelly look down and blinked her eyes once.

"Samantha."

"What about her Kels?"

Randy sound worried and also concern.

"She's here. She found me. She knows where I am."

"And the thing that freaks you out that?"

"She says that she's taking back her love."

"Her love? What does that have got to do with you?"

"That's the thing that I want to ask you. Do you have any past relationships with her or even now?"

"No Kel. I don't. And I will never have."

"Randy, promise me that you won't break my trust?"

"Of course babe. I love you and that's just it."

"I love you too."

"And before I forgot, here you go."

He then present to Kelly a bouquet of Rosa Glauca. Kelly grab it from his hand and hug him.

"Randy, it's my favorite!"

"I know."

"And you still bother to remember it?"

"Yeah. I kind of have to, you know."

"I can't love you even more."

Kelly commented and kiss him. She then push him away and stand up.


	16. Boys Boys Boys

"But how did you even get in here?"

Kelly asked Randy with one of her eyebrow raised. She cross her arms to make Randy know that she is still waiting for his answer.

"I, I, I... Sneak in."

"Randy!"

"Sorry. I just want to surprise you."

"Fine. But only for this time."

"I promise Kels."

"It's okay."

She smile and Randy touch her cheek.

"Can we go for breakfast now?"

"Sure."

They then walk put of the room after Kelly put the roses on her dressing table.

* * *

"Do you think they really patch up again Mel?"

Candice asked Melina who is sitting in between of Mickie and Candice.

"I'm sure that Randy will ask her."

Morrison reply to Candice as Melina just nodded. Mickie and John was talking away when they saw Kelly and Randy walking towards them.

"Guys, they're coming!"

Each of them alerted their friends and they immediately look up. Kelly wave to them and sit beside Candice. Randy sits in front of Kelly and pick up the menu. They ordered their breakfast and chat during the whole meal time.

"So Kelly, any plans for today?"

"Not yet."

"What about you join me and the other divas for a work out?"

"Where?"

"At the gym that we always go."

"Uh, I guess I can make it up to you."

"Fabulous. At 11 alright?"

"Sure."

"No lates."

"Mel, Candice will always be the late one."

"Yeah. Ha ha. I forgot."

Kelly let out a laugh and they continue to finish their food. They soon got up from the table and head back to the lobby. They say goodbye to each other and separated.

* * *

Randy, Kelly and John are getting into the lift while talking.

"Well Kelly,"

"What Randy?"

Kelly look at her boyfriend confusedly.

"Why aren't you staring at John?"

John and Kelly quickly hit Randy.

"Ow! Hey, it's true."

"Man, she's your girl!"

John reminded his friend while pointing to Kelly.

"Oh, really?"

Kelly look mad and cross her arms. John and Randy laughs.

"Why must guys be so damn annoying?"

Kelly asked herself and sigh.

"Because they just are Kelly."

"Yeah. And that's the thing that make them hot."

Kelly look at them and look like she's almost going to puke.

"Yuck."

"Kels, if John's not hot, why do you even fall for him?"

Randy asked her and it makes both, John and Kelly stare him down.

"What? I'm just asking."

"I don't know what I'm thinking. And I just say that he's hot. I mean, Randy do you even want me to breakup with you?"

John and Randy immediately open their mouth and stare at Kelly. Before any of them could even say a word, the door open and Kelly storm out of the lift. She slam her door shut. Randy and John got out of the lift and walk to their room.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm going to my room dummy."

"What about Kelly?"

"She'll be fine. I know her."

"If that's what you say."

The two do their own things, leaving the room silent.

* * *

Kelly get ready to meet her friends at the lobby. She's sitting in front of her dressing table. The roses is still in her sight. She take it and smell the scent. It smells so nice but she put it aside. She sigh and put on her lip gloss and tie her hair into a ponytail.

"Randy, I already miss you."

She let out her words out and get up from the dressing table. She then grab her bag and walk out of the room.

* * *

"Why do you think she's late?"

Candice asked the other girls.

"I don't know."

"Or something bothering her."

Melina giving a hint. Both Mickie and Candice look at her rearly.

"I could be right."

She defended herself and each of them get back to look over for Kelly's arrival.

"There she is!"

Mickie call out and all of them look over to Kelly.

"She looks different."

Candice commented.

"Where's the smile?"

Mickie asked them after Candice.

"Told you I was probably right."

Melina talk herself out and they walk over to Kelly.

"Kelly, what's with the face?"

"Yeah Kels. I mean , come on have fun."

"We are like having a girls day out, for once."

Kelly look at each of them and fake a smile. They then pull her to Candice's hot fab car. It's spectacular hot pink which makes her feel special. It's a five seater so they fit in. Kelly sits beside Mickie who have been enjoying the jokes that each of them make.

"Kel, brighten up! It's only a Thursday afternoon."

Mickie try to cheer her up.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just need a little while of rest."

"Oh. It's okay then. Have your rest."

Mickie smile at her and turn back to Melina and Candice. Kelly sigh and look outside the window, thinking of Randy and his joke.

* * *

John and Randy were doing their own things when they heard a knock on the door. John is busy with his phone while Randy is checking thought his texts.

"John go get it."

"Why should I? You can do it."

"I'm busy."

"Thinking of Kelly."

"Let's just play rock, paper, scissors!"

"Fine with me."

They played rock, paper, scissors and John lose.

"John, go get it."

"Crap!"

John whined and get the door.

"Hey."

"What took you so long man?!"

Miz and Morrison asked him after John greeted them. Randy chuckles and John roll his eyes.

"You guys are lucky that we've open that door for you guys."

Randy commented as Miz and Morrison invited themselves inside.

"Right. Or we could have broke it down."

"Nice one Miz."

The two friends laughs and did their handshake. John sigh and bump his body to his bed.

"So what are you two up to?"

Randy asked them.

"Nothing. It's just bored up there."

"Yeah. And we decided to halt over."

They justified themselves. Randy chuckles again and John get up.

"You just pissed off your girl and you're still here chuckling?"

John asked him and the others turn to gaze at Randy. He look up and find himself being stared by all of them.


	17. Girlfriend Or Best Friend

"What?! She's not that pissed man."

"Then why did Mickie just text me that Kelly is dull since they met her in the lobby just now?"

"Look, I know her okay."

"But you still treat her like your best friend."

"Then what do you want me to treat her as?!"

Randy raised his voice and put down his phone, beside him. Morrison and Miz look at John and they nodded.

"Ran, you need to know the conflict man."

"Miz's right. I mean, your best friend and your girlfriend is different."

"Way different."

Miz added after Morrison. John then get up and walk next to Randy.

"So now, it's your pick to choose Kelly as your best friend or your girlfriend."

He patted on Randy's shoulder and sit on his bed. Miz and Morrison give him a smile and Randy get up.

"I need some fresh air."

He stated and walk out of the room after taking his phone with him.

"Do you think he's even thinking about it?"

Miz asked the both of them.

"He should be Miz. Kelly's a nice girl and I don't think Randy dared to spite her."

"Yeah. I think so too."

Morrison commented and grab a magazine to read.

* * *

"Kelly you sure you don't want to follow us for a bite?"

"No girls. I think I want to head back to my room."

"Oh. Take care then."

"Bye."

Candice drop her at the driveway and Kelly walk back to the hotel. She saw a park and decided to walk there first before walking back to her room. It's almost dark and the breeze is making the temperature chilling. She saw a swing and sit on it.

"If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you see

You belong with me"

She sigh after singing the song You Belong With Me sing by Taylor Swift. _Randy do you __even care about my feelings?_, she wish that she could asked him that question but she just let out a sigh. A tear then drop to her cheek and she wipe it away and look up at the sky, looking at the stars.

* * *

_Kelly where are you?_, he asked himself, hoping to get the answer as soon as possible. He wished that he could rewind back time and grab her wrist and apologized. But it's just a little too late.

"Damn, I missed you Kel."

He whispered under his breath and walk at the park near the hotel. He take a stroll for a while and take his phone out of his pocket. Randy then saw Kelly sitting on the swing. _Finally a chance_, he said in his mind and smirk. He go to his contacts and called Kelly.

"Hello?"

He heard her voice after a few seconds.

"Hello?"

She asked again with sadness in her voice, he thought.

"Kelly,"

"Randy?"

"Kel, I'm really sorry about just now."

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

_He's apologizing to me?_, she asked herself. She then quickly wipe her tears away.

"Kel, you there?"

"I am."

"Where are you now?"

"Somewhere."

"Kel, I need to meet you, now."

_What should I say? I'm still not ready to meet him!_, she scream in her mind.

"I'm busy."

"But Kels, I already said that I'm sorry. Please just tell me where you are."

"Randy, I'm just not ready yet."

"But you'll surely be ready for this, turn around."

Kelly turn around as he say. She then felt someone's lips crash onto hers and it feel so right to her. She then drop her phone to the grass and wrap her arms to the person's neck to deepen the kiss. That person then back away to look into Kelly's eyes.

"Kelly, I love you."

"Randy, I've always love you."

"I'm sorry."

"Let's just forget about it okay?"

"If you want me to."

They laughs and hug each other. Randy then push Kelly on the swing. With every swing, she went higher and higher.

"Randy stop!"

She scream and started laughing.

"What's the keyword?"

"RANDY!"

"Kel, you need to say the keyword first!"

"Whatever!"

Kelly then built up her braveness and get down from the swing. She trip over the rock while landing on the ground. As a result, she fell onto Randy and stare into his eyes. Randy have try to catch her as she fall but instead she fall onto him.

"Kelly, you okay?"

"Yes."

"Then, why are you holding your breathe?"

Kelly then get up and pull Randy up too. They brush off the leaves on their clothes and laugh.

"Let's just get back."

"Okay."

Randy pick up Kelly's bag and carry it for her till they reach in front of her room.

"Goodnight babe."

Randy said and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams babe."

Kelly said and take her bag from him before closing the door. She then lean against it and smiled. _I love you Randy_, she say in her heart and walk over to her bed to put her bag.

* * *

Randy chuckles as he walk over to his room. As he pass by the lift, someone grab his hand and pull him aside. The person then hug him tightly. Randy push away immediately.

"What the heck!"

"Randy."

The person sounded. She's a girl. Randy knew her. He remember her. She's his ex-fiancé.

"Samantha? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you."

"What? We're over Sam. Nothing ever happened between us both!"

"We've once engaged remember?"

"Sam, that was once. And I broke it off. I was forced and I never loved you."

"But you love Kelly?! That's it? You love her?!"

"Sam, I really love her and you, I never have feelings for you."

"You're obviously lying right?! You just can't see her hurt right?!"

"Sam, let me just tell you one thing that will never change. I love Kelly."

He whispered in her ear, the last sentence. Randy then continue walking to his room. Samantha gritted her teeth and storm off, furiously.

* * *

"Hey John."

"Where have you been? I've called you for more than thrice already."

"I was with Kelly. And Sam."

"What the heck? Sam again?!"

"Yeah."

"What does that girl wants?"

"She wants us to get back together."

"No way. I ain't going to let that happen."

"John, I would never leave Kelly and you know that."

"I know but who knows if that freak set up some plan to break you guys off, again."

"I don't know John."

"But, have you tell Kelly about _it_?"

"Not yet."

"When are you telling her? If she ever finds out about that thing from Sam, you're busted."

"I know. I'm just trying to find the right time."

"You want to know when is the right time? When you two are all alone."

"I'll think about it John."

"Think fast man."

"Yeah."

Randy sigh and lie on his bed. He then took Kelly's picture out of his bag and look at it. _Kelly I don't want to lose you again_, Randy aver in his heart.


	18. I Thought I Knew You

The next morning, Kelly was awaken by the knock on the door. She get up lazily and yawn.

"Who's there?!"

Nobody answered and she rush to the door to see who is it. She rub her eyes and try to find anyone but no one's there. She look down just to see an envelope. Kelly, being peculiar, pick it up and close the door behind her. She put it on her dressing table and got into the toilet.

After a while, she got out of the toilet with her wet hair and dry it. Kelly sits in front of her dressing table and comb her hair like she always do.

"That envelope."

She reminded herself and reach for it after remembering about it. Before she could even touch it, her phone rings. Kelly quickly get up to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Kel, open up. I'm outside."

"Fine."

Kelly throw her phone to the bed and walk towards the door. She open it with a smile on her face and hug the person at the door.

"Miss me?"

"Kind of. What about you?"

"Narh."

Kelly hit his hand and it makes him laughs.

"I have your picture right beside me every night Kelly."

"How did you get it?"

"Long story. Ha ha."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Let's just go and have breakfast alright?"

"Not until I put on my lip gloss."

"Fine."

Randy whined and waited for Kelly.

"Done!"

"Let's go now."

Randy hold Kelly's shoulder and walk out of the room with her.

* * *

They're already at the restaurant waiting for their ordered food to be served. They were talking away and joking around till Randy remembers about Sam.

"Kelly, I have to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

Kelly asked impatiently waiting for her food.

"Me and,"

"Here's your order."

The waitress arrive and serve them with the food. Randy sigh and whispered under his breathe, _I can just tell her later_. Kelly smile at him and eat her breakfast. Randy try to fake a smile and have his breakfast.

"Kels, you done yet?"

"Yup. You?"

"Same."

"Let's go then."

Kelly pull Randy out of the restaurant and head over to a bench at a park.

"You have to say something Ran?"

"Like what?"

"Just now,"

"Oh that. Let's try to talk it out other times."

"Okay."

They hang out at the park for a while and went for a shopping at the malls throughout the whole morning and afternoon. They even have their dinner at a diner and head back to the hotel after Kelly got tired.

"Thanks baby, for you know."

"Yeah. Don't stay out too late alright?"

"Ran, trust me, I won't. Unless the girls are here."

"And here they come."

Randy sigh and watch as Mickie, Candice and Mickie walks over to Kelly's room.

"Hi Kel."

"You guys get in. I have to talk to Randy for a while."

"We know."

They replied back in a unison and got into Kelly's room, checking out her brand new clothes.

"I guess, I'll call you later alright?"

"Sure Ran. Love you."

"I love you too."

Randy kiss his girlfriend's lips and walk off. Kelly squealed and close the door. She then run over to the girls and try out her new clothes. Candice saw the envelope on her dressing table and show it up.

"Kel, is this yours?"

Everyone look at her and then at the envelope.

"I think so. Let me check."

Kelly walk over to Candice and snatch the envelope and open it. She find a paper and a picture of Randy and Sam. Kelly feel her heart broke into pieces as she see them together. There are a few more pictures of them in dressed in formal. It looks like they're engaged. Mickie is on the phone to call John and Randy to Kelly's room. Candice and Melina are trying to cheer her up. Kelly is in tears and it's like nothing can ever stop her. A minute later, the door is knock numerously.

"I'll get it."

Mickie commented and run to get the door. Randy, John, Miz and Morrison stood in front of it. Mickie then handed over the pictures to Randy. The others walk out while Randy read the letter. Kelly is still crying on the bed.

"Oh my god."

He whispered and sit next to Kelly.

"Kelly, I should have tell you about this earlier but,"

"But you don't Randy. You don't."

Randy try to put his hand on her shoulder but she move away.

"I really thought that you've change. But you prove to me that I'm wrong Randy."

"Kelly, let me explain."

"No. I don't want to hear anything more. Just leave me alone."

"You want to break our relationship off again?"

Randy asked her. Kelly get up and walk to the window, biting her bottom lip. _But I don't want to lose him_, Kelly pleaded to her shattered heart.

"I think that we shouldn't be seeing each other for a while. And to answer that question, I must say yes. I'm breaking it up."

She let her tears out again as she know that she'll miss him. Randy nodded and walk to the door. He turn around to see Kelly and walk out of the room. Kelly continue crying while sitting on the floor, thinking about what she have done.

* * *

"Randy, how is it?"

Mickie immediately run to him and grab his hand.

"We lose it."

"What?"

The others shouted and Randy walk away. The guys followed him to his room while Mickie, Melina and Candice go back into the room. They saw Kelly sitting on the floor, leaning on her bed while crushing and tearing the pictures. Melina walk to her slowly and sit beside her. Kelly then put her head on Melina's shoulder.

"You know that you've just make a big mistake right?"

Melina asked her but she just nod slowly. Mickie sits beside Kelly while Candice sits in front of her.

"Kelly, why did you do this to him?"

Candice asked her with sorrow in her voice.

"I have to."

Kelly replied lightly. Mickie hold her hand and wipe her tears with a tissue.

"Does he explain to you about this?"

Mickie asked her but Kelly just shook her head.

"Why not?"

Candice and Melina asked together.

"This is enough."

Kelly try to said.

"Kel, if you really love him you'll definitely let him explain all this to you."

Candice advice her but Kelly just get up and lie on her bed.

"I think I need to think this through."

"Alright."

They answered and walk out. Mickie is the last one and she stop at the door.

"Don't disappoint me Kelly."

Kelly give her a weak smile and Mickie shut the door. She turn the lights off and try to sleep but she knew that she'll never get to bed before apologizing to Randy.


	19. Insomnia

Randy is in his room staring into space as Miz and Morrison just left the room. John is lying down on his bed.

"Still haven't tell the truth?"

"She won't let me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"And she break it up?"

"I asked her first and she say yes."

"Try to spare her some time. She probably needs time to think."

"Yeah, right."

Randy sigh and try to sleep with Kelly's picture beside him. _Kelly, please hear me out baby, I can't live without you_, Randy rustled in his sleep.

* * *

"NO!"

Kelly screamed and get up. She is sweating hardly and she quickly turn on the light. She just have a nightmare.

"Randy."

She call his name and burst into tears. She look at the time and it's 5 in the morning. _I don't want to lose you baby. I miss you_, Kelly stated, softly.

* * *

It have been three days since they talked. Kelly and Randy are still silent. They'll bump onto each other but won't say a word. Both of them have been having insomnia after that incident. John have try to ask Randy to talk to her but he just let it go.

"Kelly, you ready for your match tonight?"

"I think so."

"Kelly! Wake up! It's the diva's champion babe. You earn it!"

"I don't."

"Kel, is it still bothering your mind?"

Mickie asked her best friend who is sitting in the divas locker room since she arrives.

"My match is next. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Mickie wished her while watching her walk away with her gloomy face. Mickie then search for Kelly's phone in her bag.

"Here is it!"

She said and quickly text Randy.

* * *

Randy heard his phone ringing. He grab it and read the text.

"_Meet me after my match backstage._"

He smile as he saw the sender stating it's from Kelly.

"Who is it?"

John asked as he saw the smile on Randy's face.

"Kelly."

"Care to tell?"

"She wants to meet me."

"Told you all she need is time."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No worries."

They got into their locker rooms and Randy got into his attire for his match later that night. He watch Kelly as she make her entrance into the ring. He observe her smile, it's just not the same. Randy can feel what she feels and he sigh.

"Kel!"

Randy shouted and Kelly wins the diva's championship. Randy then run backstage and saw Kelly still hugging her belt. Randy smirk and caught her in his arms and swing her around. She laughs till he finally put her down. She turns to face him and stops laughing.

"Randy,"

"I'm sorry."

Randy apologized.

"Wha, what?"

"It's my fault."

"No, it's mine. I should have let you explain."

"Or I could have explain it to you first right?"

"I guess so."

Kelly smile and look down while holding onto her belt. She then hug Randy, tighter than ever.

"I miss you and your voice baby."

"Kelly, I miss you too. But I still haven't explain all of it to you."

"I got it already."

Kelly back away and give Randy a smirk.

Flashbacks

"**Hey Kel."**

"**John, hi."**

"**You and Randy still fighting?"**

"**Not exactly fighting John."**

"**You want to know the truth right?"**

"**Of course."**

"**Perhaps I can tell you everything."**

"**You know about it all this time?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**Because I want Randy to handle his things on his own."**

"**Okay so, tell me about Sam and Randy."**

"**They got engaged once for like a month. And Kelly, you should really know that Randy is force to do it. He have no other choice. After breaking it up, Sam keeps on bothering him and she knows that he still loves you. Randy then thought of being on the road with me, to avoid Sam. Till now, he founds you back."**

"**Wow, that's,"**

"**Amazing. After being away from you for so long, he still remembers you and he is still in love with you. I thought that you don't even exist, but I was wrong."**

"**Really wrong. Ha ha."**

"**Yeah. So, that's all."**

"**Thanks John, for everything. I love you."**

"**As a friend or Randy is so killing me."**

"**John!"**

"**I was kidding and take care alright."**

"**Sure."**

End Of Flashbacks

"KELLY!"

Randy shouted in her ear.

"What?!"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. Just reminiscing."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Kelly, come on. Tell me."

"Alright fine, John. He tell me everything."

"He helps a lot huh?"

"Plenty lot. Ha ha."

"Meet me later?"

"After your match?"

"Anytime."

"Sure."

"I gotta go now."

"Your Legacy's waiting."

"They sure are. See you later!"

"Right, later."

Kelly whispered and she felt something hit her hard on her head. Voices were heard everywhere before she eventually blacked out.


	20. Black Out

Randy rushed to the doctor's room and see Kelly lying on the couch. Mickie and John are there taking care of her.

"How is she?"

"Ran, she's fine. Just got knock out with a chair."

"WHAT?!"

Randy exclaimed and turn to Mickie.

"Who did this?"

"People say Maryse. She got mad and instantly knock Kelly out with a chair."

"How can this happen?"

"Some says that after you left."

"God, I shouldn't have left her there."

John pats on Randy's back while Mickie checks on Kelly.

"It's not your fault Ran."

"And she'll totally wake up sooner or later."

The couple commented individually.

"Randy. Randy."

Kelly try to repeat his name twice. The three heard her and immediately sit and face her. Mickie take her hand while Randy caress her face. John just sit beside Mickie while putting his hand on Kelly's leg.

"Baby, you okay?"

"I, where am I?"

"Doctor's. Maryse hit you out."

"Oh, I feel dizzy."

"I'll carried you back to the hotel alright?"

"Uh,"

Kelly faint again as her body is getting weaker.

"John, can you take my bag along from my locker?"

"Yeah sure man."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Randy then carry Kelly to his car with Mickie's help. John have to meet up with Stephanie for a meeting.

"Thanks Mick."

"Take care of her okay?"

"I will."

Randy convince her and drive back to the hotel. He got into her room and lie her body on her bed. He covered half of her body with the blanket and sits on the other bed. _Please get well soon Kelly_, he wished in his heart. He watch her till he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Kelly open her eyes and hold her head. She felt weak and it's as if someone have just hit her head. Kelly get up slowly and finds a guy in the room. He's sleeping and Kelly look at him confusedly.

"Excuse me."

Kelly try to louder her voice and wake the person up but he's still sleeping soundly. She then get out of her bed and pick up a pillow. Without thinking much, she hit that guy's head with the pillow twice till he finally get out of the bed.

"Kelly, what are you doing?"

"Who are you!?"

"Kels, you're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Kel, don't you remember me? I'm Randy!"

"Randy who? I don't remember."

"Okay. So, do you even remember your friends? Mickie, Melina, Candice, anyone?"

"Who are they?"

"KELLY! What happened to you!?"

Randy shouted and grab her shoulders. He begins to feel his heart shattered as the girl that he loved have forgotten him. Randy hug her tightly but Kelly push him away.

"Randy, whoever you are, don't you even dare to touch me! I don't even know you!"

"You do Kelly. But you forget it."

"I don't! I know who I am!"

"Then tell me who are your friends!"

"I don't know."

Kelly answered and drop to the floor, crying. Randy gets down and hold her hand.

"Kelly, you'll remember everything back again."

"I don't even remember who my best friends are. And who are you?"

Randy's heart hurt to hear her asked him that. He have never thought that this day would come but it yet happen. Kelly touch his cheek and it makes him come back to live.

"I'm your,"

"close friend. I can feel it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I feel like I've known you for a long time and we're close to each other."

Randy close his eyes and take a deep breathe. He have to answer her anytime now. Randy can never keep quiet with his lover, Kelly. Especially with her condition like that. She don't remember anyone. Not even him, her boyfriend.

* * *

A few months have passed and things have gone really wired. With Kelly not remembering most of her loved ones, she turn into someone who they didn't know. Kelly is even siding with Maryse now on but she didn't know that Maryse is still having her eyes on Kelly's belt.

"Kelly, how are you? It's such a long time since we talked."

Melina asked her former best friend, Kelly. She saw her backstage and decided to go over and asked about her. The show is off air so she thought that she would have all the time to talk to her.

"Oh hi, and you are?"

"Kelly, are you serious? I'm Mel."

"Mel what? Mel Tillis or something?"

"Kelly! What happen to you?!"

Melina scream at her with disappointment in her voice. Kelly immediately get up and stand tall with her belt on her shoulder.

"You better watch it Mel whoever you are. I'm the diva's champion here."

"That does it! I don't even know you!"

"Hey, do I even know you one bit? Let me guess, no."

Kelly smiled conceitedly and Melina slap her face and walk away. Kelly touch her cheek and head over to Stephanie's office.

* * *

Melina slam the diva's locker room door just as soon as she gets in. The Bella's , Mickie and Candice were in there and it startled them.

"Easy Mel, you don't want to hurt yourself."

Candice commented as Melina rushed to her bag and take out her bottle. She took a gulp and turn to face Mickie.

"Can you even believe that she turns into a bitch just after a few months!?"

Mickie raise her eyebrow at Melina and she nodded. Mickie then turn to Candice and she just shrug.

"I guess we all know that she have changed."

"But I miss her!"

Candice cry out and put her head on Brie's shoulder.

"You guys are talking about Kelly right?"

Each of them nodded except for Nikki and Candice.

"Well, we both thinks that she have change a lot too. Since that accident."

"It's pretty weird siding with Maryse just after she stole Maryse's belt."

"I know Nik. I mean, it's obvious that Maryse is so not liking her."

"Brie, tell me about it. All of us here knows it already."

The twins created their own conversation with Kelly as their main topic. The others just sigh and a knock is heard on the door. Candice gets up and open it.

"Hey Randy, what's up?"

"Is Kelly there?"

"What do you think?"

"Look, if you see her just tell her that I miss her."

"Ran, I know that we're friends and Kelly is once my best friend too but now, everything changes."

"Just because of the stupid hit on her head."

Randy remarked.

* * *

**Thanks to the reviews given by MrsRKOCena, DancerDiva-09, kandyandrellyfan4life you guys are the best . I hope you guys will keep on reading it &review it. Maybe your reviews will make me improve on the other chapters . thanks :) **


	21. If Only I Knew

"What did you just say?"

Kelly asked from behind. Candice and Randy immediately turn to face her.

"Kelly, I was searching for you."

Randy said and walk over to her for a hug. Kelly avoided it and push him away. Randy was shock but Candice's not.

"Acting bitchy much with your boyfriend Kelly?"

Candice asked and chuckles.

"What!?"

"See, you don't even remember that Randy is your lover. Weird huh?"

She chuckles again and turn to get back inside the locker room but Kelly hold her shoulder and stop her.

"Excuse me?"

"You turn into a total bitch Kelly. That's just you since that accident."

"A bitch huh? Let me show you what a bitch does."

Kelly then slap Candice across her face that make her fell to the floor. She then laugh over her victory as Randy helped Candice up.

"Kelly, what happen to you?"

"Randy, nothing ever happen to me! Don't you get it, you and this whore can actually make a dorkiest couple ever!"

She laughs again. This time she have gone too far, Randy thought. He can't take it anymore and slap Kelly which make her head hit the wall. Their eyes bulged in surprised and both of them quickly get down to check on her.

"I'll carry her to the doctor. You go call the others."

"Okay."

Candice rushed back into the locker room while Randy carries Kelly to the doctor's office. He lay her body on a stretcher and called for the doctor to check on her. _Kelly I'm sorry_, Randy apologized in his heart. He regret of slapping her and now he knows that the slap is the first and also last as he can't bear to hurt her.

* * *

It's have been a few minutes and each of them are waiting anxiously for Kelly to be conscious again. Even though she changed, they still can't denied that they still love her. They really miss her companion and hope that they can rewind back time and stopped Maryse from hitting her.

"Randy, can you check on her now?"

Mickie asked Randy as they really can't wait to see her and know her condition. Randy nodded and got inside the doctor's office. After a while, he called the others in too. They saw Kelly on the stretcher, with tears from her eyes. They walk to her slowly and Kelly immediately hug her best friends while crying.

"Girls, I'm sorry. I really lose my memory at that time and I just don't know what I've been doing. I'm sorry."

She speeched and sobs. After a while, she let go out them and Randy walk nearer to her. Randy wipe the tears from her face and hug her.

"Kelly, I really miss you."

"Randy, I miss you too. And I'm sorry for what I've done to you all this time. I didn't know you at that time and the most shocking thing is that I hate you."

"Kelly, don't say that. It's over now."

"But, I can never forget it. I've break your heart for months and me going out with other guys. Sorry baby, I really am."

"I know Kelly. But it's all over. Let's just forget about it alright?"

"But I can't."

"Even after I did this?"

Randy don't even bother to hear her answer and pull her into a tender kiss. Kelly give in and kissed him back without realizing it. She then back away when she clearly sees her best friends watching her and giggling.

"No."

She replied to his previous question and they both chuckles.


	22. Ever Ever After

A few years passed and now Kelly can't believe it but she's in her wedding gown. Her best friends are helping her with the makeup and everything. Kelly knows that she owe them her whole life. She's sitting in front of her dressing table and checking out herself.

"Hey Mrs Orton, your groom is waiting."

"Thanks girls. I love you."

Kelly hug them and get ready to get married with her love of her life, Randy Keith Orton.

* * *

Randy can't believe that he and Kelly are actually going to be married. He still remembers the time when he propose to her during a party that he held in his house. They're still working on WWE and they will always be together. Mickie and John are engaged as they've set the date of their marriage already. Melina and Morrison are already married and now, they're trying to form a family of their own. Candice and Miz, they're still the same and they keep on having fights sometimes but now, they're getting better staying with each other after advices were given.

"Hey man, you don't want to keep your bride waiting!"

The guys shouted and Randy just chuckle and make his way out of his room, to wait for his soon-to-be wife, Kelly Jean Blank.

THE END

* * *

P/S : I know it's kind of, crap but still I hope you guys enjoy it . To the ones who have reviewed me, thank you very much. I really can't thank you guys enough. I really hope that you guys will also read my other future stories and the ones that's already in.

Thank You :)


End file.
